The purpose of the Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM) application is to integrate and implement an innovative nutrition curriculum which integrates skills-based preclinical material with practical application during the clerkship years. We seek to develop a system which assures that relevant nutrition topics are addressed in clerkship rotations. Based on content identified by our needs assessment curriculum review, we will develop nutrition learning objectives with course leaders in Nutrition Workgroups. Using an innovative model for integrating nutrition modules into the curriculum, we will address knowledge, attitudes, and practices related to nutritional assessment and cardiovascular disease. Our curriculum will promote interdisciplinary collaboration as well as focus on nutrition education for medical students. We will implement curriculum revisions that include integrating nutrition into preclerkship lectures and cases, nutrition training for clerkship preceptors, and improving computer resources available via the Einstein web site. Each student will have a confidential computerized portfolio on which to track progress in preclerkship courses and clerkship rotations. The impact of the program will be evaluated using surveys of students and faculty, examination of student write-ups and simulated patients, tracking of nutrition activities via the computer-based portfolio, and scores on nutrition- related exam questions. We will collaborate with the NHLBI and other institutions on relevant aspects of this project. Dissemination of findings and materials from the program will use venues such as peer- reviewed presentations and publications and distribution of print and computer educational materials.